marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Chronicles (Draco9904) - Season 1
X-Men: Chronicles is a Netflix series based on the X-Men characters created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby of Marvel Comics. This series will stand on its own. It follows the X-Men, a group of mutants dealing with mutant-related conflicts, since mutants have been seen as dangerous by humans. The series sticks close to the comics, while also introducing new elements. The series consists of five seasons, each consisting of 13 episodes. This is Season 1 of the series, titled Evolution. Cast (Cast is as of 2015) Main Cast * Jensen Ackles as Cyclops / Scott Summers: a mutant who can shoot powerful energy blasts from his eyes, the leader of the X-Men * David Hayter as Wolverine / Logan: a mutant with regenerative healing abilities and bone claws * Summer Glau as Firefly / "Claire": a mutant who can control light energy and control visibility, a new original character created for the series * Rosario Dawson as Storm / Ororo Munroe: a mutant who can control the weather * Josh Keaton '''as Iceman / Bobby Drake:' a mutant with ice creation powers * '''Ashley Johnson' as Rogue / Anna Marie: a mutant who can temporarily absorb the powers of other mutants but can injure humans in a single touch from her skin * Katee Sackoff as Jean Grey: a telepathic and telekinetic mutant * Roger Craig Smith as Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy: a mutant whose body is in a beastly form * Steven Blum as Professor X / Charles Xavier: a telepathic mutant idealist, the founder of the X-Men and head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Recurring / Supporting Cast X-Men * Angel / Warren Worthington III: a mutant with giant bird wings, the son of the current U.S president * Colossus / Piotr Rasputin: a mutant who can turn his muscular body into a metallic form * Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde: a mutant who can phase through any object * Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner: a blue-skinned devil-looking mutant who can teleport * Forge / Frank McCoy: a human who works for the X-Men as the technician, the biological son of Beast * Jubilee / Jubilation Lee: '''a mutant who can create colorful energy blasts Brotherhood of Mutants * '''Magneto / Erik Lensherr: an extremist mutant who can control metal, the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants * Mystique / Raven Darkholme: '''a mutant who can shape-shift and change her appearance to look like other humans or mutants * '''Sabretooth / Victor Creed: '''a mutant with sabretooth claws and regenerative healing abilities, Wolverine's biological brother * '''Juggernaut / Cain Marko: '''a mutant with super-strength * '''Pyro / John Allerdyce: '''a mutant who can manipulate fire * '''Toad / Mortimer Toynbee: a toad-like mutant Humans * '''Moira MacTaggert: '''a scientist / CIA agent who studies mutation and gives the X-Men their missions, the wife of Professor X * '''William Stryker: '''a political / military figure who wants to weaponize mutants for his own intentions * '''Senator Robert Kelly: '''a U.S senator who despises mutants * '''President Warren Worthington II: '''the current U.S president, Angel's father Episodes Category:X-Men Category:TV Series Category:Television Category:Series Category:Animated